Je suis à la maison
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Francis akhirnya pulang dan disambut oleh keluarga yang dirindukannya. AU. Barter Fanfic. FrUK & FACE Family for Higashiyama-san


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** OOC. Typo. AU. FrUK. FACE Family.

**Writer's note :** Fic ini adalah barter ff dengan **Higashiyama-san** (makasih banyaaaaak untuk AmeItanya XD). Dalam fic ini France dipanggil "Papa", England dipanggil "Daddy". Untuk keterlambatan publish fic ini, aku minta maaf sekali m(_ _)m. Ini juga pertama kalinya aku buat FACE family dalam fic, mohon diberi saran & kritik jika aneh ^^a.

* * *

><p><strong>Je suis à la maison<strong>

by  
>Ryuna Ohime<br>for

**Higashiyama-san**

* * *

><p>Di sinilah ia berdiri.<p>

Francis Bonnefoy, seorang pria asal France yang memakai kemeja putih tanpa dasi dengan blazer hitam sewarna dengan celana panjangnya, memandang rumah di hadapannya. Rambut pirang panjang sebahu itu bergerak terbawa angin sore yang lembut berhembus. Mata biru miliknya menatap lembut rumah itu. Senang sekaligus kerinduan terpancar dari sana. Seulas senyum terlukis oleh bibir. Francis menggeret kopernya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah dengan desain minimalis itu. Begitu sampai di depan pintu, ia bisa mendengar suara berisik di dalam. Suara yang sudah lama sekali tak didegarnya. Ia semakin tidak sabar ingin masuk. Setelah mencoba memutar kenop pintu yang terkunci, Francis mengambil kunci rumahnya lalu membuka pintu.

"Papa pulang!" katanya dengan semangat.

Nampaklah pemandangan sangat khas menyambut. Francis melihat _istri_nya, Arthur, pria Inggris dengan alis agak tebal yang memakai pakaian santainya dibawah celemek kotor, menarik-narik baju anaknya, Alfred, yang mencoba lari dari paksaan untuk memakan _scone_ yang dibuat Arthur.

"Aku tidak mau makan itu!" teriak Alfred keras mencoba melespaskan bajunya dari cengkraman Arthur. Tambah kesal, Arthur juga meninggikan suaranya, "Kalau kau tidak makan nanti sakit! Ayo makan!"

"Kalau makan itu yang buat sakit!" balas Alfred.

"_EAT NOW!_"

"_NO!_"

"_EAT!_"

"_I DON'T WANT!_"

Francis menghela nafas melihatnya. Sudah lama sekali tidak melihat pemandangan ini. Francis tahu dia harus berbuat sesuatu karena mereka tidak meyadari kehadirannya sekarang. Ia membiarkan kopernya di depan pintu lalu mendekati mereka.

"Daripada _scone_, kenapa kau tidak membuatkan _burger_ untuk Alfred, _Mon Chéri_?"

Pertanyaan Francis berhasil merebut perhatian keduanya secara penuh. Mereka berdua tercengang memandang Francis. Sudah dua minggu Francis meninggalkan mereka karena ada kontes koki handal dari seluruh dunia. Meskipun setiap malam pasti telponan dengan _video call_, tetap saja bertemu langsung itu berbeda. Ia memandang putra pertama yang bajunya masih ditarik Arthur. Mata biru Alfred di balik kacamatanya terpana. Memang ia masih tergolong sangat muda untuk memakai kacamata di usia 7 tahun, tapi apa mau dikata? Dia selalu bermain _game_ komputer, menonton, dan juga kuat membaca komik-komik Amerika yang penuh dengan tokoh-tokoh Heroik. Francis hanya tersenyum melihat putranya itu.

Ketika matanya beralih dari Alfred, ia sudah mendapati tatapan hijau mata Arthur sudah terpaku padanya. Kekagetan masih di sana. Belum berpindah. Ditatap seperti itu, betapa ingin Francis memeluknya sekarang. Ia sangat merindukan Arthur. Semuanya. Rambut pirang pucat milik Arthur. Bola mata sehijau emerald. Alis berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang. Teriakan marahnya. Sisi tersipu malu Arthur. Hangatnya tubuh Arthur juga harum tubuhnya.

"Aku pulang, _Mon Cher_ Arthur…" senyum kerinduan terlihat jelas. Arthur yang tadinya terdiam berkata, "Francis…"

Karena dirasakan Alfred cengkraman tangan Arthur meregang, ia menggunakan kesempatan untuk lari dari Arthur dan memeluk pinggang Francis karena memang tingginya hanya segitu, "Papa! Papa!"

Francis menggendong Alfred, "Wow! _Hero_nya Papa kok jadi ringan? Makan angin saja ya, Nak? Daddy gak masak tiap hari?"

"Daddy masak tiap hari, Pa. Tapi hangus terus. Jadi, sering beli diluar kalau nggak mau sakit perut," jelas Alfred lancar. Francis semakin mendekati Arthur, bersamaan menanggapi celotehan putranya, "Alfred tidak boleh begitu. Daddy sudah berusaha buatnya."

Alfred hanya cemberut. Ketika ia sudah di depan Arthur yang berdiri diam, Francis mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Arthur lalu mencium bibirnya sebagai sapaan. Lalu bertanya, "Bagaimana kabarmu, _Mon Chéri_?"

"I-itu…" Arthur kaget karena tiba-tiba dicium meskipun ini bukan pertama kalinya begitu. Francis tersenyum melihat Arthur yang tak berubah. Melihat itu, Alfred menyela, "Papa curang! Kok cuma cium Daddy? Kok aku nggak dicium?"

"Maaf, maaf," kata Francis yang senang lalu mencium putranya. Kemudia bertanya, "Matthew mana?"

"Aku di sini, Papa," sebuah suara halus terdengar dari samping kiri. Francis menoleh dan mendapati putranya, kembaran Alfred, dengan baju rumah yang belepotan sirup _maple_, Francis menebak dia membuat _pancake_ sendiri sehingga sirup _maple_ yang manis itu kemana-mana. Pria France ini lalu berlutut agar bisa memandang wajah putranya yang memiliki rambut seperti dirinya dan warna mata _violet_ yang indah. Dia melepaskan Alfred dari gendongannya.

"Aku dari tadi di sini, Papa…" Matthew mulai menangis karena kehadirannya dilupakan. Francis merasa bersalah dan memeluknya, "Maaf _fills_, Papa salah. Maaf Papa tidak lihat Matthew di sana. Jangan nangis ya."

Matthew balas memeluk ayahnya, "Iya…"

"Matthew sudah bisa buat pancake sendiri ya? Wah! Hebat! Putra Papa hebat!" puji Francis. Matthew tersenyum melihat ayahnya setelah pelukan dilepas. Francis bertanya lagi, "_Pancake_-nya enak? Nanti buat untuk Papa juga ya?"

"Iya!" kembaran Alfred menjawab dengan semangat. Francis mencium putranya sebagai bentuk kasih sayang. Kemudian, dia berdiri, bertanya pada Arthur, "Kau ada masak sesuatu untuk makan malam?"

Sekejap, wajah Arthur langsung berubah pucat. Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut, Francis tahu pasti ada hal salah yang dia lakukan karena Arthur salah tingkah dan mencoba mencari-cari alasan. Belum ia bertanya apa yang salah, Alfred menarik tangan Francis.

"Daddy tidak masak, Pa," jelasnya. Dia mengajak Francis ke arah dapur. "Karena dapurnya begini."

Maka, takjublah Francis melihat kondisi dapurnya. Suasana dapur itu justru memberikan bahwa telah terjadi peperangan sengit di sana. Daerah _oven_ serta kompor yang paling parah. Sangat hitam dan tak bisa dikenali lagi benda-benda disekitarnya. Bau gosong pun menyebar ke seluruh ruangan yang berdinding hitam akibat apapun yang telah terjadi di sana. Francis tak mau membayangkannya. Satu hal yang ia syukuri. Kenyataan bahwa anak-anak dan Arthur masih hidup. Ia tahu Arthur tak bisa masak, tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka akan separah ini.

Francis memutuskan, "Kita makan di luar hari ini."

.

.

Sepulang dari makan malam, anak-anak terlihat mengantuk. Berulang kali mereka menguap. Para ayah membuka pakaian mereka dan memakaikan piyama serta mengingatkan untuk menggosok gigi sebelum tidur.

Baik Francis maupun Arthur menantikan malam ini. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak bertemu dan ingin melepas rindu berdua saja malam ini. Meski tak diucapkan, keduanya saling tahu. Secara tidak langsung mereka ingin Alfred dan Matthew cepat-cepat tidur. Sambil menunggu kedua putra mereka gosok gigi, Francis dan Alfred duduk berdua di atas ranjang anak-anak mereka. Francis memperpendek jarak antara dirinya dan Arthur lalu mencium pipinya.

"Aku rindu…" bisiknya. Arthur tersipu mendengarnya dan membiarkan Francis memeluk dirinya. Tak bisa disangkal, dia juga rindu. Arthur menutup mata agar bisa lebih merasakan kehangatan atau pun segala rasa yang diberikan Francis lewat dekapan itu. Sebelum akhirnya, tangannya balas memeluk tubuh Francis. Memanjakan dirinya sendiri dalam buaian sayang Francis. Meskipun sudah lama mereka menjadi keluarga dan berbagi ranjang, tetap saja Arthur masih tak bisa mengontrol debaran jantungnya terhadap Francis. Terlebih lagi mereka sudah berpisah selama 2 minggu.

"Kau berdebar kencang," goda Francis mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Berisik," Arthur berusaha menyembunyikan malu sekaligus debarannya yang kuat itu. Francis bertanya lagi, "Malam ini…boleh ya?"

Arthur diam sejenak. Membuat hati Francis ciut kalau-kalau Arthur tidak mau. Tapi, sungguh melegakan begitu mendengar Arthur menjawab pelan, "Terserah."

Hati Francis senang. Dia sudah tidak sabar. Kemudian, tak lama, kedua putra mereka masuk dan masing-masing memberikan ciumaan selamat tidur pada para ayah. Senyum senang menghiasi Francis sementara wajah Arthur memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Selamat tidur, Al, Matt," Francis dengan semangat berjalan ke pintu kamar bersama Arthur. Namun, Matthew memanggil, "Papa, Daddy, kita tidak tidur bareng?"

Francis dan Arthur berbalik untuk melihat Matthew sudah menyibakkan selimut dan duduk di ranjang. Terlihat sekali dia berharap kalau mereka akan tidur bersama seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan. Francis dan Arthur bertukar pandang. Bingung harus menjawab apa. Tapi, akhirnya Francis berkata, "Besok malam saja ya, Matt."

Matthew tidak berkata apa-apa tapi pandangannya langsung berubah sedih dan air matanya akan berjatuhan. Melihat itu Francis mearsa tidak tega, tapi ia sendiri sudah lama tidak melewatkan malam dengan Arthur. Dia bingung. Di saat bimbang itu, Arthur memegang tangannya. Francis menoleh kepada Arthur yang menatapnya serius serta menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Francis tahu maksud Arthur yang menyuruh mereka untuk tidur berempat.

Dengan senyuman pasrah, Francis berkata pada Matthew, "Kita tidur sama-sama, Matthew."

Senyum senang terkembang di wajah Matthew. Dengan posisi Alfred dan Matthew di antara Francis dan Arthur, keluarga ini tidur nyenyak dalam kehangatan kasih sayang kebersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

**Terima kasih udah mau baca ^^**

**Jika ada yang ingin disampaikan , aku menerimanya dengan senang hati X)**

**Higashiyama-san, maaf yaaaaaa kalo FrUK dan FACE-nya gak sesuai keinginan X'(**

**MAKASIIIIIHHHH BANYAAAAAAAKKK UNTUK AMEITANYAAAA XD**

Tambahan:  
>Fujoshi Anonim: Makasih uda mau baca dan review ^^ Matematika ya? Aku dulu kagak pernah suka tuh matpel =3= Semangat juga ya sekolahnya XD Manis kan ya? X) Hehe...makasih ya uda mau dukung terus X'3<p> 


End file.
